


Motion

by borrowedphrases



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves to watch him dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



Chiaki likes to watch Ryuunosuke when he dances.

He's supposed to be studying. Supposed to be _learning_. Supposed to be striving to better himself and his people. But all he wants to do it watch as Ryuunosuke dances, as he practices his footwork and hand motions. Makes sure everything is perfect. And then runs through it again. And again. Until he nearly falls over from the weight of it all.

He loves how Ryuunosuke perfects every movement, every motion. It's like when they lived with Takeru, when they were more than just people. He was the best of them, and Chiaki liked to watch him.

Chiaki stands and moves and catches him when he falls, when Ryuunosuke is breathless. When he's done, sweat trailing down from his temples. Chiaki kisses the sweat away, kisses his cheeks and his eyelids. Laughs at the pink that colors his Ryuunosuke's cheeks, laughs until pink turns to angry red.

Sex is best when Ryuunosuke's been dancing. He's full of feeling and energy. Full of need and longing. Chiaki loves the sounds he makes, loves the way everything in him trembles.

He even loves the tears that comes after.

He loves to kiss them away.


End file.
